Of Kings And Queens
by Lardcrusher2.0
Summary: What if Lucius Malfoy found Harry on that fateful night and raised him along side Draco? Grey!Harry Powerful!Harry Slytherin!Harry Lord!Harry Rich!Harry Weasley/Dumbles!Bashing HarryXGinny WARNING: There are lemons ahead. This was originally written as a one-shot but I might continue it if people like it :)


Hiya so this is my first ever upload and this is something I primarily wrote to keep me sane whilst at sea for 2 weeks with no form of communication last summer. It's a Harry and Ginny fic with lemons. I might continue this, but I don't know. Any reviews would be greatly appreciated. Oh yeah, Harry and Ginny are Slytherins, Harry is a lord of multiple houses and very rich and powerful, not so much dark but I'd say Grey

Of Kings And Queens

Hogwarts was always a weird place. It wasn't a "normal" day if something didn't explode. Normally due to a prank for the infamous Weasley twins or Seamus Finneagan. Wow, the bold and mighty Gryfs causing all the trouble. Weird how the quietest house for trouble was probably the "evil" snakes of Slytherin, home to "The Boy Who Lived" Harry Potter, his adoptive brother Draco Malfoy. And surprisingly a Weasley of their own, the youngest, Ginny Weasley who was always found at Harry's side. They pretty much ran the school, well the students. No one was really got a chance to confront the teenage celebrity without being greeted by the wands of his two companions. And that was getting off easily.

16 years ago, when James and Lilly Potter were murdered by Voldemort shortly before Harry ended him, it was Lucius Malfoy who found Harry and took him in. As a brother to Draco in everything but blood and name, they trained together, lived together, learned of their individual heritages together and were raised to one day rule all of the magical world. On his 11 birthday, Lucius, Draco and Harry went to Gringotts bank so Harry could claim his rights as Lord Potter, Lord Peverell, Lord Black (at the request of his godfather) and ironically enough Lord Gryffindor. This led to a lot of vaults being looked into. Safe to say he could provide for multiple lifetimes and some, amongst all the money were some betrothal contracts needing approval, some crazies, childhood friend Pansy Parkinson (umm no thanks Draco drools over her enough), the only one that caught his eye was a Ginny Weasley, his adoptive father had told him that the name was a stain on society, but given his Gryffindor blood he knew not to take that as fact. Sure, the moving picture was of a ten-year-old Ginny smiling and laughing. Where his father saw a waste, Harry only saw wasted energy and untapped potential. He could work with that.

And now having been dating for 4 years they've ran the Hogwarts since. It was a Saturday, Harry awoke to a knocking on his door. As per usual all Slytherin's were given their own private rooms unlike the 'common riffraff of the other houses' had been Lucius' words. Harry walked to the door, wand behind his back, trained to be ready for anything. "Speak" Calmly and icily his words came.

"My lord may I come in?," came the constantly seductive tone of his beloved "I have a present for you." She practically whispered the last part. Dropping his guard Harry opened the door to find Ginny stood there, in a black and green hooded kimono that stopped mid-thigh, with what were obviously stockings and suspenders. Harry took her hand, led her in locking the door and placing a notice-me-not charm on the door so no one would be tempted to disturb them.

"Hello beautiful," He placed a kiss on her lips which could only be described as kissing fiery clouds, and he loved it "I can already guess what my present is." He smirked, they had made love already a handful of times before during the summer leading up to this school year.

She giggled a little and wrapped her arms around his neck "Yes, my outfit is one part of it. The other part you wouldn't expect. Care to be a gentleman and undo my kimono which my handsome, sexy boyfriend got for me as a birthday present?" placing a searing hot kiss on his cold lips, she enjoyed it, and she hoped he'd enjoy what he was about to see too.

Being the loving partner he is Harry undid said outer garment without breaking eye contact with his beloved and pulled the hood which had been covering her hair and face back and what he saw shocked him but he certainly wasn't complaining. She had dyed her hair black. Jet black like his, that turned him on enough and that was even before he looked at her outfit, a lacy silver and black bra and garter set, with a dark green G-string.

"Well?" His seductress interrupted his train of thought in a bold manner "You like what you see?" She whispered into his ear as she gave it a little bite.

"Gin…you the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on." The future king was breathless, she truly looked divine.

"I always said I hated my hair as it reminds me of my _family,_" She practically spat out the last word. "I thought I might as well match the man who I will have a future with." She smiled at him and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. Her tongue pushed pass his lips telling him to open his mouth for her tongue to pleasure his mouth.

Harry just fell back onto his bed with Ginny straddling him grinding against him, making him increasingly bigger in his crotch 'Damn she's evil, and I love it' as he fought for dominance with her blazing tongue, Harry knew what today was, it was their anniversary of when they officially started dating four years ago. He had made plans for the night which were fit for his queen, their tongues finally parted. "Happy Anniversary my love" He said with as much passion and love his cold tone would allow.

His hands had had begun to travel her body starting with her ample chest, he could've sworn she had used magic given how much they had grown over the summer, not that he was complaining, she was only 15 and she already had an attractive pair of double Ds. Harry's hand slid around her back to undo her bra when her hands met his and stopped him.

"Uh uh lover boy," she mock scolded before she left a nice long kiss on his collarbone. "You don't get to have me just yet," The joy of teasing him this much was as clear as day. "I just wanted you to see what is underneath my clothing today, so you could picture me with just this on instead, aren't I just so loving like that?" She knew she was playing with him and he was going to pay for it in her own special way, she doesn't care, a basilisk has nothing on her man.

A slight sadness in his eyes was quickly replaced with a mix of love and lust, before realising the time. "So loving baby, care to join me for breakfast?" A hint of playfulness in his tone.

"Happily." The now raven-haired seductress left one kiss on her victim's lips and got off of him and used magic to conjure clothing for herself whilst she watched her lover strip of his sleep wear, 'I know he works out a lot but damn…mama likes.' She could not stop staring at his chest, so defined, and definitely stronger looking than when she first saw him topless over a year ago. Once they had dressed they left for breakfast with Harry's arm wrapped around Ginny's waist.

Ronald Weasley was not having a good morning, he had been woken by the sound of an explosion coming from the Gryffindor common room. Everyone had been woken by that. He showered (with cold water because he forgot the warming charm had been removed by his twins and had no idea how to restore it), got dressed in his scraggly fashion and went down to the common room to find the bookworm and his friend Hermione Granger sat as she always was. Reading. After finally getting her to put her book down and come down to breakfast with him. He filled his plate with everything in sight much to the protest of his curly haired friend. And cleared it within a matter of minutes. Food for once having not put him in a good mood he started filling his plate again, as he was doing so the doors to the Great Hall were opened and in walked in his equivalent of hell on Earth: Harry. Fucking. Potter. The sight of the Slytherin made him sick, and don't get him started on Draco Malfoy, he was even worse. What Ron found weird was that his sister was normally on Potter's arm but now a black haired…goddess was on his arm, her body was just beautiful, from the distance he couldn't make out her face, but he assumed she was beautiful in that department too. Why did Potter get everything he wanted? The fame, the fortune, the beautiful women? Now that Ginny was out of Harry's life maybe he could convince her to come back to her family. As the trio of snakes started walking the Slytherin table Ron couldn't resist the urge to yell "Oi Potter! Who's the bird?"

Harry's blood started to boil at the pathetic calls of his future brother-in-law and was about to respond before Ginny squeezed his hand as if to say, '_I've got this._' And it clicked, she knew her family well enough to know this would be his response. 'Goddamn I love this woman' he confessed internally.

Ginny couldn't explain the disgust she felt towards her family in a way that would do it justice, let alone her hatred for her youngest brother. Ron was the embodiment of everything she hates; lazy, sexist, weak and stupid. She knew that her change of hair colour would confuse him and make him believe she was someone else. He was too easy to fool, it's pathetic. She walked over to the table which sat the remainder of her family with a seductive sway in her hips. She's attractive and she knows it, and she knew how to use it. She could just about see the drool coming out of her brother's mouth when she decided she was close enough and declared "You disgust me." With all the venom she had she threw it at him.

Ron was in shock. He knew that voice. He knew that voice well. "G-G-Ginny?" He stuttered out.

"Yes _brother_," Venom oozed out of Ginny's voice "care to be any more of a sexist pig and stop drooling over me? I know I'm attractive but it's very wrong for you to think that." She was ready to knock him out.

Ron was knocked out of his confusion by her words and said confusion was replaced with anger towards the raven-haired boy now beside his sister "YOU," Ron spat "YOU FORCED HER TO CHANGE HER HAIR! SHE'S MY LITTLE SISTER! I WILL PROTECT HER FROM SCUM LIKE YOU!" The redhead leapt from his table towards Harry ready to punch the snake when he saw his target simply raise his hand and felt himself being flung backwards landing on his back in a tray of food. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" He roared, getting up and reaching for his wand. The sight that greeted him was not pleasant. His sister, Harry and Draco all had their wands aimed at it. A look of anger coming from Ginny, one of pity from Harry and one of amusement from Malfoy. Ron wasn't sure what look angered him more.

Until this point Hermione hadn't done anything, knowing what would befall her if she intervened. But seeing her only close friend on the losing side of a confrontation he couldn't win she pulled out her wand and aimed it at the female Weasley "I won't let you bully him. He's your brother for crying out loud Ginny!" She somehow managed to get out against the 'Queen' and she instantly regretted it.

Ginny always felt pity for the Granger girl, she had to put up with Ron after all, but she would not have leniency to those who challenged her. Where Harry would not pay attention to the obviously nervous girl, Ginny wouldn't let Ron have any leg to stand on or anything to support him. "Ohhh Granger why do you defend him? You know you're no match for me, let alone all of us." She mocked blatantly earning some giggles from the students who had surrounded them. "So, what're you going to do? Because all I see is one nervous girl with next to no real combat experience trying to go against me. One of the best fighters in the school," Ginny glided in front of the older girl and aimed her wand at her neck "I dare you to make the first move." almost begging Hermione for a fight until they were distracted by the sound of Draco delivering a heavy left hook to Ron knocking him out.

"What?" The blonde questioned the shocked looks he was receiving "He was muttering something under his breath which could have been a curse. It was self-defence." He stated.

Hermione looked at her fallen friend and back to his sister to find a look that basically said, 'Try me and see what happens.' To which she gulped and placed her wand back in her pocket.

"Gin." Harry finally spoke with a tone that made one thing clear. He wasn't happy.

"Yes, my love?" The former redhead responded with a still eager tone to her voice.

"Come here." His voice flat and strong. And with that his girlfriend appeared back in his arm at magical speeds nuzzling into the crook of his neck. He showed a little smile which is a lot for him in public before turning to Hermione who still looked scared. "You certainly confuse me Hermione, you have the brains of a scholar, yet you hang around a simpleton. Either this is due to desperation for a friend or an ego boost about your apparent intelligence. Maybe in another life we all could have been friends," He took a pause and noticed the crowd that had gathered was all still present and listening to every word he said. "But sadly, this is not that lifetime, Ron here always hated my adoptive family. Whilst yes, I admit our past is in a rather moral grey area. Draco and I are trying to change that image and not purely be like those before us. Ginny is trying to be different from the rest of her family and yet Ron isn't happy for her. He has always been biting at my heels since we arrived five years ago. Always jealous of things I never asked for. Fame for defeating the psychopath who **murdered** my parents, money from said family's deaths. I never make it a point to show off, if he feels I am. That's on him, but it's not on you to save him when he's too far deep. Think about that." And with that the three snakes left the Great Hall. Leaving behind a very confused Hermione with the unconscious form of Ron.

'Damn…he's completely right.'

*In the corridors*

Still walking through the corridors Ginny is still wrapped around Harry feeling all the love she knows he has for her. "You're really handsome when you get serious Harry." She whispered to her partner earning that smirk that drives her and her loins crazy.

"Glad you enjoy it, but how you dealt with your brother was certainly something." He countered.

"Says you, you used wandless and wordless magic, that's incredible!" The seductress exclaimed rather loudly before leaning into his ear and whispering in her sexual tone "And very sexy." Leaving a little bit on his ear as they approached the dungeons and their common room to find a sight which surprised them.

Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor house was stood apparently expecting them.

"Mr Potter, Miss Weasley, Mr Malfoy. Come with me." She demanded leaving no room for arguing as she led the way to her office.

Her office was filled with Gryffindor colours which made Draco sick, but his two companions didn't care.

"I have been informed by various students and some paintings that you attacked young Mr Weasley, many singled out you Mr Potter. Would you care to tell me why one of my house was assulted?" Her Scottish trill being accented by her anger.

Ginny and Draco looked at Harry, they knew that they probably won't get in trouble. They were Slytherins after all. "Professor McGonagall," the leader began with an icy tone "Whilst I have the upmost respect for you and the faculty I am disheartened by you coming to us within a matter that indicates you already believe we should be punished. What transpired is Ron attempted to attack me because of a choice Ginny made. I, in self-defence used wandless magic to repel him. Miss Granger took aim at Ginny but did nothing. Ron began to mutter something under his breathe so just to be safe Draco knocked him out."

The Professor was taken aback by the young man's words. "Mr Potter if you expect me to believe you're capable of wandless magic I find that rather insulting."

"Come now professor just because you still believe Harry and I should've been in your house like the rest of my _family_ doesn't mean you should underestimate our abilities." The female snake replied in a jovial tone.

Harry on the other hand felt that a case of 'actions speak louder than words' was needed. So, raising his hand and channelling his magic through it he declared "**Accio Ron Weasley**" and to the shock of the professor within a few seconds the redhead in question flew through the office door and fell on the ground. Groaning. "Is this enough proof ma'am?" The emerald eyed student question the shocked professor.

"**Renverate**"

Ron's eyes opened to find four pairs of eyes looking down at him. "Whaaa…what happened? Where I am?" In a dazed and confused manner not registering who was in looking at him.

"Get up brother, your head of house wants to know why we knocked you out." Ginny had to resist actually spitting on her relative.

Finally realising where he was Ron scrambled to his feet and cleaned himself. "He's controlling my sister and making her do things she doesn't want to. I mean look at her!" He frantically screamed and pointed at his sister. Causing Ginny to groan in annoyance

"I think at this rate I want to disown myself." She muttered loud enough for Harry and Draco to hear causing them to chuckle a liitle.

"Mr Weasley! You cannot throw around accusations like that. Now please tell me what happened at breakfast." Professor McGonagall was a mixture of emotions; impressed, shocked and very confused.

"They walked in…I yelled at Harry…Ginny taunted me, and I leapt at Harry before he knocked me back with magic." Ron's brain struggled to piece together what had happened, and he had a headache from Malfoy's punch.

"Well then at least your honest. A week's detention for you Mr Weasley and fifty points from Gryffindor for starting an altercation." The Professor was used to this behaviour having been a teacher at the school for a very long time, but she thought the twins would've been the worst not the youngest Weasley boy. "And you three," she turned to face the trio of Slytherins. "Don't make this a common occurrence. Now go." She beckoned them towards the door.

"Come on let's go I can't stand being near him." Ginny grabbed hold of her boyfriend's hand and led him out, being followed by their bleach blonde friend.

"Gladly." The young Malfoy sneered at the redhead on his way out.

And with that the three snakes left.

*Sometime later, Harry and Ginny are relaxing by the lake*

The two lovers were enjoying a blissful moment watching the sun set over the Black Lake. Harry had his back against a tree with Ginny resting in between his legs with her head on his chest. It was moments like this Harry longed for in life, sure he had a family who loved him, but they weren't the most affectionate people ever. When he and Ginny met it will be amongst his happiest memories for all of his life. She had of course heard of 'The-boy-who-lived' I don't think there's a witch or wizard alive who hasn't heard of that name. The once redhead grew up with stories of how Harry defeated the dark lord and several her mother made up as bed-time stories. She was in love with the idea of Harry Potter since she was a little girl, but it wasn't until the two met on the Hogwarts Express in her first year did she realise the stories were far from the reality.

*FLASHBACK TO WHEN THEY FIRST MET*

"Now boys, remember you are representatives of the Malfoy name. Our name means a lot to us, make sure you do us proud." As cold as Lucius was known for being, he really wasn't. Unless it was in public and then yeah, he was as cold as expected.

"Yes father" a twelve-year-old Draco looked up at his father, the man who raised him and inspired him to be the best he can or to die trying.

"No promises." Harry always was a bit cold towards his adoptive family from a young age, maybe that's just the Gryffindor in him fighting the snake mentality he was raised with, who knows. It just made him…him.

The two second-year students boarded the train and found a cabin to themselves and relaxed.

"You know brother I think this'll be an interesting year. At least I can finally join you on the quidditch team." Draco seemed more eager to go to school than he did in their first year. I guess the idea of joining his brother in their beloved sport was a good incentive seeing as Harry was specifically chosen as a first year to play the seeker position a year early.

"You have no idea how right you are brother." Harry wasn't really paying much attention to his brother's words, he was more focused on the large group of redheads that had just appeared through the portal to the magical platform. He recognised the youngest male, Ron. He tried picking a fight with the two brothers nearly every week during their first year. Hopefully it would get better.

And there she was. The girl who had occupied his thoughts so many nights over the previous year. Ginny Weasley. The young first year was by her mother's side, by the looks of it, not by choice.

Harry laughed a little, he never actually signed on any of the betrothal contracts lest to alert the world of him taking his titles. But he knew if had to pick one of them in the end, it would be the young Miss Weasley.

"Four titles." Harry murmured to himself, four titles normally meant four wives. Harry wasn't really for that, he wanted one wife, one wife to take all those titles. She'd have to be strong willed and independent. But being young he didn't have to think about that just yet.

*Let's switch to Ginny's POV for a bit shall we?*

The youngest of four siblings boarded the famous train for her first year. She followed her brothers until the twins joined their friends saying something about how her and Ron "cramp their style" and with that Ron and Ginny walked through the corridor until her remaining brother looked into a cabin and saw a girl with bushy hair and a young boy with a toad in hand. He turned to her with a big grin on his face

"Hey Ginny, why don't you go make some of your own friends?" with a rather happy but anxious tone.

She got it, he didn't want his little sister around. "Sure" she murmured before she watched her brother enter the cabin and shut the door behind him.

There she was all alone, in the middle of a train by herself with so many different faces, some she recognised, some she didn't. She started walking looking through cabins until she stopped and saw him. 'The-boy-who-lived' she wanted to go say hi at least, he was Harry freaking Potter after all. The man she had always heard so much about growing up, it was almost like she knew the boy personally.

Summoning all the courage she could she gave the door a gentle knock. 'How hard can it be to talk to the boy of your dreams?' she asked herself to receive no answer.

The two boys in the cabin turned to the door and looked at her, there was a blonde boy with him who was undoubtedly Draco Malfoy who her brother had written about to no end about how the blonde irritates him. And then there was Harry, looking right at her and smiling?

She saw the beckoning hand meaning to enter and she somehow did so without passing out. And there she was, in a cabin with Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, her being nervous was an understatement. "Uhhhh…hi" she stuttered out with a blush on her face.

"Hi, what's a Weasley doing coming to see us? The evilest family in existence if any of the males were to be believed." The blonde spoke first with an air of superiority and confidence.

"Sorry…this was a bad idea. I'll go." Ginny panicked and turned around to leave reaching for the door but fumbling with the door knob out of panic until she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned and fought hard to resist the blush that spread to her face, but sadly lost.

"It's Ginny, right?" Harry looked down at the small girl, with a smile and a look of intrigue.

'Harry Potter knows my name?! What?! HOW?!' The girl's mind was in overdrive and not slowing down anytime soon. "Yeah…how do you know?" She was happy, scared, nervous, in love, curious and all those emotions came out in her voice.

Harry didn't want the girl to panic or anything and if he mentioned betrothal she probably would freak out. "I just remember hearing Ron mention you." He quickly lied 'I'll tell her the truth someday.'

Ginny's mind eased "Ahhh okay that makes sense. I just wanted to meet you and see if you're anything like the stories but I'm making a guess here in saying that those were just that. Stories, you're not the scared boy the books speak of but more like the most confident person I've ever met." She was rambling and managed to stop herself.

"Brother why are you entertaining her, she's a Weasley they'r-" Draco tried to protest but was quickly cut off by a cold commanding look from his brother who proceeded to talk down on him.

"Dear brother if we're to judge everyone from their family name we will only have each other and those who suck up to us for our reputation. Now as to why I'm talking to Ginny, she seems nice, she's obviously got no one really to talk to and," Harry was being harsh on his brother but he knew it was necessary, but he couldn't be harsh if he wanted to get his point across, he relaxed, looked back at Ginny and smiled at the redhead who was obviously still nervous. "I get the feeling she's not like the rest of her kin."

Ginny was mind blown…he summed her up perfectly, she may look like her family but thought so different from them, honestly how happy her family was sometimes made her sick, the world is not as perfect as they make it out, trouble is everywhere yet for some reason we ignore it. That ignorance makes them weak. "Again, how do you know all this?"

"I've just always had a good judge of character." Harry shrugged it off like it was nothing. Figuring people out quickly was a lesson drilled into him from an early age given his fame and what his name meant. He could tell that Ginny was as nice a person as hoped she would be. "Do you want to sit with us?" He gestured towards the cushion-covered benches before he sat down.

"I'd love to." The redhead smiled as she sat down next to him.

"And even though you probably know his name, this is my brother Draco Malfoy." Harry motioned towards the blonde across from them.

"I'm sorry for my previous words." Draco extended a hand to the young Weasley, which graciously accepted before out of character from what they had seen Ginny twisted his arm into a painful hold.

"Never liken me to the rest of my family again. You're right they're weak. Got it?" She showed some venom in her voice.

Draco just laughed a little, he wasn't expecting this at all. "I guess there is a Slytherin in the Weasley family after all, whatever you say Miss Weasley." He admitted defeat when he knew he couldn't win.

Ginny released her grip on him and noticed the smile on Harry's face. Maybe no one really humbled Draco.

And with that they settled down and enjoyed each other's company on the way to Hogwarts.

*CUT TO WHEN THEY GET OFF THE TRAIN*

"ALL RIGHT FIRST YEARS WITH ME" The voice of Hagrid bellowed along the train station.

The three friends gathered on the platform, they really got on sharing jokes and anecdotes about their lives.

"It was really nice to meet you two." Ginny smiled at her new friends, the fact they were Slytherin's didn't bother her, a house doesn't really define the person.

"Yeah likewise." Draco replied before looking away for some of his friends.

Harry looked at the girl with a smile that showed warm and caring that she was unused to. "Ginny, no matter what house you end up in, you can always come talk to us. As you've found out we're not evil like everyone paints us to be." They shared a little laugh at this part. Until they heard a voice they didn't want to hear.

"Ginny!" Ron had decided to break away from his friends when he realised who his sister was talking to "what're you doing talking to some snakes?" horror in his voice was evident.

Ginny groaned at her brother's ignorance. "Honestly you really annoy me sometimes Ron, if you were more open minded you'll find that house doesn't purely define a person." She chastised her older brother with a scowl that reminded him of their mother.

"Well Ginny we've gotta run. Catch up after the sorting ceremony?" Harry sensed things would get worse if they stuck around, he'd rather not have a fight with the youngest Weasley male before they even got to the school.

"Sounds good. Bye Harry, bye Draco." She waved the two goodbye as they made a speedy exit.

*SKIP TO THE SORTING CEREMONY*

Ginny stood at the foot of the steps awaiting her name to be called out. And then she heard the words of Professor McGonagall

"Ginny Weasley!" Came her Scottish accent over the silence of the prestigious hall.

The young girl approached the stool and sat down to face the rest of the student body, she saw Harry and Draco looking at her as if they were curious as to what would happen and then she looked at the Gryffindor table and saw her brothers, looking at her expectantly and already making a space for her. Then the hat began to speak to her.

"Hmmm you're and interesting one young Weasley, I should throw you with the rest of your kind." The hat began murmuring annoyance growing in Ginny,

'great even a hat is already assuming I'm like the rest of them.' She thought to herself.

"Hey I heard that!" The hat yelled…it heard her thoughts…"I wasn't even finished, I see that drive in you to prove yourself and make more of yourself than the rest of your family. I know where you'll fit. I guess it'll have to be…SLYTHERIN!" The hat declared to the school and the Weasley boys went white. Their sister was a snake? Was this a trick? An illusion?

Ginny got up from the chair and walked down the steps towards the Slytherin table and joined her two new friends. "Surprise boys!" She said as she placed herself down next to Harry.

"Not much of a surprise Ginny, we knew you weren't really a Gryff." Draco laughed a little.

"I'm happy we won't have to deal with your brothers whenever we want to talk at least." Harry mused a little.

Ginny laughed at Harry's little joke and looked over to the rest of her family to find them all looking right back at her, well more at Harry and Draco with a look of pure hate. That certainly killed her mood. "Harry," she tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention back from the plate his was putting food on "I think you're going to have to deal with them anyways at one point." The youngest snake looked down and rather sad at the fact her family were so prejudiced that they believed someone was evil just because of the colours they wear…it made her sick.

Harry looked at his young friend and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and gave her a little side hug trying to comfort her "Well, at least we'll face them together right?" He was trying hard to be caring, he did genuinely like the girl and she didn't deserve to be isolated just because she went down a different path to her family.

"Together…I like the sound of that Harry." She smiled at the boy's attempt to make her feel better, she was in love with 'The-boy-who-lived' but he had nothing on the actual Harry Potter.

*LEMME TAKE YOU TO THE FIRST ARGUMENT WITH A WEASLEY BOY…TAKE A GUESS WHO*

It had been a few days since the sorting ceremony and Ginny had done her best to avoid her brothers as she just knew something would kick off if she ran into one of them.

It was a Sunday, Ginny and Harry were walking through the corridors talking enjoying each other's company until they came face to face with one pissed off Ron.

"Hello Ron, how're you?" Ginny smiled meekly, Ron was the last brother she wanted to run into given his short fuse.

"Do you think this is funny?" Ron seemed to already be close to losing his temper.

"Ron what're you talking about? I'm just hanging out with a friend." She was sometimes confused by her brother's stupidity. And his stupidity vexed Ginny to no end.

"Do you think it's funny to ruin our name walking around as a SLYTHERIN and hanging out with _him_, he's practically a Malfoy." Ron seemed to be trying to blame Harry for something he had no control of and Ginny wasn't as dense as her brother and realised this.

**SMACK**

"Ronald Billius Weasley! You know nothing about Harry, he's more caring and kind than you've ever been and honestly, I feel closer to him and Draco than I do to any of our family. They've been kinder than you all throughout my whole life." Ginny's own temper rising, she would not someone speak bad about _her_ Harry. 'Wait did I just say _my _Harry? Huh I guess I did.' She smiled to herself.

Ron was furious and about to respond before Harry stepped between the two of them. "Ron, I believe it's time you should go, before I have to challenge you to a duel and make you an even further embarrassment than you already are." Harry's voice was as cold as ice with a look to match.

Trying to save face Ron stormed off, casting some kind of spell causing a suit of armour to fall over before the suit picked itself back up.

Ginny looked at her friend in awe, never had anyone stood up for her in such a manner before. It made her feel warm on the inside. Being one to trust her instincts she gave Harry a big hug. What made her melt though was when he returned the hug. "Thank you Harry." She said into his chest. 'I'm really in love, aren't I? Yes we are Ginny, yes we are.' She conversed with herself internally.

"Ginny you should never feel bad about being different. I can tell you now that your differences from your family make you stand out by a mile while you could just blend all of the rest of them together and you'd still get the same ideals and beliefs." Harry was always warmer towards his young friend than anyone else, even Draco received the 'cold Harry' time and again, yet Ginny never had.

It made her feel special. 'The one person who can melt Harry Potter's frozen heart.' She loved that.

"Come on Ginny, let's go back to the Dungeons." And with that the elder of the two led the way back to their dormitories.

*LETS GET MUSHY AND SEE HOW HARRY FINALLY ASKED GINNY OUT EY?*

The two had gotten really close in their first month together at Hogwarts, wherever one was the other was sure to be close by, unless they had lessons to attend, but apart from that they were inseparable.

Whilst at the start Draco was annoyed to have a Weasley as a compatriot, he warmed up to her eventually lest he feel the wrath of his brother and actually became friends with the younger girl.

The three of them were sat in the Great Hall having lunch, conversing being friends when Harry pulled out a blank piece of parchment, wrote down a note on it and handed it to Ginny along with a bigger piece of parchment before saying his goodbyes and leaving. She looked at the note "When you'll require me, there will always be room for us." It seemed to be a riddle and underneath that was another note "P.S To activate the map just tap it with your wand and declare 'I solemnly swear I'm up to no good.' Oh, and wear something cute."

Wasting no time the redhead activated the map and tried to figure out what Harry meant until she saw a room appear and then disappear. The only word she saw before it went was 'Requirement' and that was the only room in the whole school that could somewhat be the answer to Harry's riddle.

*Later that night*

Harry waited patiently inside the room of requirement hoping that Ginny would figure out the riddle. Harry wasn't usually the type for riddles, but he felt it would add mystery and honestly give him time to set everything up for the night.

Clad in a steel grey shirt, fitted trousers and smart shoes Harry felt rather confident about what was about to happen. He and Ginny had undeniably grown close and he liked that, she occupied most of his thoughts and dreams. 'Huh, I guess I'm in love.' The wizard admitted to himself.

Ginny figured out where Harry wanted to meet. 'Pretty on the nose with the riddle huh?' She laughed when she saw the room appear with Harry's name right next to it.

She dressed herself in a conservative black dress and silver heels she felt that was 'cute' enough and went to meet him at his chosen spot.

When she arrived the two shared a moment the two would never forget.

Their eyes locked with passion and affection pouring off of both of them. Ginny walked towards him more and pulled him into a hug, with the heels she was wearing they were just about the same height. "Harry you look so handsome tonight, what's the occasion?" She smiled so much some could claim she was a hyena.

"Well I guess I just wanted to spend a night with the person I care about the most and I thought," He had such a genuine smile on his face as he opened the door to reveal a candle lit dinner for two waiting for them inside the room "dinner would be a good start."

Ginny was already over the moon, Harry Potter had essentially just asked her on a date. If things got any better, she couldn't even begin to think about what would happen. "Harry you truly know how to make a girl feel special." She was blushing heavily and not making any attempt to hide it.

She followed him into the room, he pulled out her chair for her and tucked her in "What a gentleman." She lightly joked. And the two began to dine on the finest meal Ginny had ever had.

After they finished their meal Harry took Ginny's hand and led her to the bridge over the lake and looked at her. "You know Ginny, I don't think I've ever felt like how I do with you with anyone else. I dunno, being around you feels natural. Like something that was meant to happen, us meeting that is." Harry for once in his life was actually struggling to find the words to describe how he was feeling, with Ginny he felt happy unlike he had ever felt before. He felt whole.

Ginny was tearing up at his words because every part reflected how she too felt. She knew she was in love with man in front of her. She just couldn't word it yet.

"Harry…I feel it too." She made every attempt to hide her eagerness in voice and failed miserably.

"I just want you to know how amazing you make me feel and how much better you've made my life." His smile was so wide if you squinted you could see the reflection of the moon.

Ginny was being bombarded with emotions; happiness, love and everything mushy was coming from the scar head. She really had no words, so she pulled him in and used her lips instead. His lips at first were like ice, but like the boy himself eventually melted and kissed back with the ferocity she needed and loved. Their lips parted after their first kiss for both of them. It was then did she find the courage to speak, she looked him dead in the eye and spoke the words he was secretly dying to hear. "Harry James Potter, I love you. Honestly I have since we met." There was no hiding her blush or any of the emotion in her voice.

Harry looked back at her matching all her emotions and feelings before he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for their second kiss. This one was more passion filled and emotional as two kissed back and forth for a good minute before needing to breathe when he pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear with nothing but love in his voice "I love you Ginny Weasley, my fiery queen."

She laughed a little at his joke. "I guess that makes you my icy king then doesn't it?" She teased as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed under his chin.

And it was like that the most powerful couple in Hogwarts' history was united.

*FINALLY BACK TO THE PRESENT*

Ginny was still resting in Harry's chest admiring the sun set when she thought back to their first date and how it ended and laughed a little. "It's kinda funny that we practically made out on our first date baby." She looked up into his eyes and saw all the love he had for her, for someone who was so cold to everyone but her, he knew how to be so hot.

Thinking about that first date Ginny turned herself around to face her lover and straddled his legs placing herself right over his crotch whilst wrapping her arms around his neck. "Harry, I love you more and more with every moment that passes, I really want you to know that." She placed a few kisses along his jaw forcing him to move his head to give her better access. She sucked down on his skin and pulled it in between her teeth causing him to tighten his grip on her waist pulling her into him more.

"My flaming Queen." Harry joked a little, but it was a joke Ginny liked.

"Damn right, behind every strong man is an even stronger female," She enjoyed having power over him in situations like this. She leant towards his ear and whispered so only he could hear "unless you're shagging me rotten." Leaving a little bite on his ear lobe.

Harry's mind was flooded with the image of taking Ginny from behind and feeling her juicy ass press against his pelvis. Causing his member to awake, made worse by remembering what Ginny is wearing underneath her t-shirt for a band called "Basement Strippers" and her chequered skirt.

"I swear you pick what to wear based on how much you want to tease me my love." He looked up at her with a mixture of love and amusement.

Wanting to tease him more Ginny moved her skirt, so it was just her ass and her stockings up against Harry. "You have no idea how right you are." She gave him an evil smirk which he loved as she felt his hands slide up her legs and cup her cheeks before giving them a squeeze. "Mmmm you know it's impolite to not ask before touching a lady." Mock scolding her lover was always fun for her.

"Well how about we get married so you become a lady of many names?" Sending an equally evil smile back at her knowing how much she wants to marry him one. It was something they spoke about a bit.

Ginny hated when he teased her with marriage, of course she wants him forever. He was her icy king and she was the only one who could control him. "You know one day, I'm going to force you to propose if you keep on teasing me with it." She giggled a little before leaving a trail of fiery kisses along his neck.

"How about you just say yes?" He smirked and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. Opening revealed a ring with a with two snakes coiled into a heart with a diamond forged specifically for the ring.

Ginny's heart stopped, the man of her dreams was proposing to her. "Harry." She looked at him with deathly seriousness in her eyes and her tone.

Harry looked at her in her beautiful blue orbs with his blazing sapphires, he could feel what she was really feeling, and they hadn't even gotten in the lake. "Yes my love." Smiling ever so innocently.

"Take me back to our room and have your way with me. Now!" She was practically dripping from her G-string.

"Oh it's _our _room now?" He smirked a little, she really was very sexy when she was demanding.

Ginny knew what he was doing, he wanted an answer. "Baby, it would be wrong for a husband to not share a room with his wife," A wide smile on her face reminiscent of when they went on their first date. "Of course I want to marry you," Her breath was hot and full of lust as she grinded her wetness against his jeans as she leant into his ear and left a kiss on it before whispering "Lord Potter." Offering him her ring finger allowing him to place it on her finger. It was of course a perfect fit.

Harry couldn't take anymore, he held onto his girlfri- fiancé and used all his will power to shatter the anti-apperation wards and teleported them to their room.

The second they were in the room, Ginny locked the door and cast a silencing charm, 'no being quite tonight, I want him to know how good he makes me feel.' She was the happiest she's ever been. Grabbing hold of his t-shirt and practically ripping it off she drooled at his chest. "Mama likey." She said quite loudly, before she started leaving love bites on his collarbone.

Harry loved the feeling of her lips sucking on his chest, but he had been taunted by her enough, pulling her in close he undid his jeans and stepped out of them so she could feel his rock hard erection through his boxers. He grabbed hold of the back of her neck and pulled her into a ferocious, passionate kiss. His tongue pushed past her lips with no real resistance and her mouth opened automatically as fight for dominance between their tongues began. They coiled around each other and wrestled for control.

Ginny didn't care about her clothing, so she just used magic to get rid of it and used the same spell to get rid of Harry's boxers. There they were, two lovers, naked before each other.

Harry looked at his beloved, she was the definition of beauty, her face accentuated by her black hair which was in a ponytail 'she's been planning this…let's not waste her efforts.' He lamented to himself before he pulled her into a deep kiss, exchanging saliva as their tongues battled once more.

Ginny loved pleasing Harry, and she could feel _him_ pressing up against her. As their tongues battled she slid a hand down the side of her lover before grasping his large member in her hand causing him to shudder at her touch before she began to pump her hand along his shaft.

Her tongue moved out of his mouth as she started to leave kisses down his body before she was kneeling before him as she watched her hand deftly pump his cock. She wanted him as badly as he wanted her, she placed a kiss on the head of his member before taking all eight inches into her mouth as he hit the back of her mouth making her gag a little bit.

Once she was settled Ginny started moving her head back and forth over his erection, using one hand to steady herself using his thigh as support and the other playing with his balls. Her tongue gliding over the shaft like a figure skater on ice, finding herself enjoying it she decided to pick up the pace and move faster and faster taking him further and further into her mouth until she was choking on his pulsating erection again.

Harry was in pure euphoria, the sensations he was feeling were indescribable in the joy they brought him. But he made a promise to himself for Ginny's teasing that morning. Grabbing hold of the back of Ginny's head he began to thrust in and out of her mouth, making her take every inch very rapidly with little time to breathe.

'Fuuuuuck, I love it when he uses me!' Ginny exclaimed mentally as she let her mouth be fucked by her future husband. Feeling slightly lightheaded from the lack of oxygen which just made her enjoy it even more.

When Harry pulled out Ginny gasped for breath regaining her surroundings. She couldn't wait any longer, she needed him.

The Queen crawled over to the bed and climbed on before positioning herself on all fours. "Come here and fuck me." she called behind her with all the seductive tone she could muster to cover how horny she was.

Harry loved the sight before him as he approached his lover's luscious behind. "What is it you want baby?" He decided to tease her some more as he ran the head of his cock over her wet entrance making her moan.

"I want my hunk of a fiancé to fuck my pussy and to blow his load in me, shag me already!" She was dripping from her pussy, she needed his cock. And her desperation led her to reaching in between her legs and grabbing his erection and guiding herself onto it.

Harry chuckled ever so slightly "Whatever the lady demands" he said as he gave into his other half's demands.


End file.
